


Le matin, elle était Lo, simplement Lo

by KarnagePhoenix



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Character Study, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dean Winchester Loves Sam Winchester, Dean Winchester is a complex character, First Time, Incest, Lolita, M/M, Oral Sex, POV Dean Winchester, Pre-Canon, Sharing a Bed, Sibling Incest, Slow Burn, Teen Dean Winchester, Teen Sam Winchester, Un peu trop de métaphores, Underage Sex, literature reference
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-01-27 08:09:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21388909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarnagePhoenix/pseuds/KarnagePhoenix
Summary: "Le corps qu’il voyait, c’était celui de Sammy. Lorsqu’il revenait d’un entrainement de foot, son short bleu collé à ses cuisses et ses boucles brunes humides de sueur. Ce corps c’était celui de Sammy avachi sur la banquette arrière de l’Impala les longues journées d’été, une jambe pendant sur le sol, l’autre relevée sur le siège, et les bras derrière la tête, laissant deviner sous ses aisselles une touffe de poils bruns collés par la sueur. C’était le corps de Sammy lorsqu’il plongeait dans un lac sombre pour se rafraichir et ressortait, des frissons plein la peau, les tétons saillants et qu’il s’ébrouait comme un chiot hors de l’eau. C’était le corps de Sammy allongé sur son lit, endormi après avoir épuisé son cerveau sur un stupide travail de littérature, les mèches en batailles et juste une chaussette au pied."En fouillant dans le sac de son frère, Dean découvre un vieil exemplaire craquelé de Lolita. Mais ce n'est pas l'image de Lolita qui se superpose dans son esprit alors que ses yeux parcourent les pages, c'est celle de Sammy qu'il voit naître au file des chapitres.Cette histoire, c'est l'histoire de deux frères qui se redécouvrent, c'est une histoire charnelle, passionnelle et tendre.
Relationships: Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester, Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Comments: 3
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey salut à vous, 
> 
> Cette histoire contiendra entre deux et trois chapitres, je pense. C'est une histoire tendre mais crue qui je l'espère reflétera toute l'ambivalence de la relation entre Sam et Dean.

Ça avait commencé sans qu’il ne s’en rende vraiment compte. Comme observer un lever de soleil sans percevoir les infimes changements de luminosité dans le ciel, les ombres naissant et s’étirant, les étoiles faiblissant petit à petit pour finir par disparaitre et laisser place à un halo de lumière éblouissant.

Ce fut lent, sans soudaine réalisation, sans évènement marquant. Ce fut aussi naturel que l’écoulement des jours et le passage des saisons. Ça avait toujours été là finalement, camouflé dans son être au plus profond de lui. Aussi précieux qu’une braise dans la cendre mais tout aussi rougeoyant dans les ténèbres.

Ça avait la mollesse des soirs d’été à observer les constellations sous le chant des criquets et des cigales. Ça avait le gout des sucettes à la cerise qu’il mangeait en revenant du collège et qu’il avait achetées avec quelques dollars en poches, celles qui lui laissaient le contour des lèvres et la langue d’une couleur rouge chimique.

Ça avait l’odeur des vêtements rangés à la va-vite dans un sac, pas tout à fait secs, un peu humides encore. C’était léger comme le vent qui s’engouffre dans l’Impala les nuits d’été pour rafraichir l’air saturé.

Non. Il n’y avait eu aucun signe, aucune révélation ou épiphanie. Ça avait toujours été là, dormant dans un petit coin, au côté de tout ce qu’il réservait à Sam dans son cœur. Au côté des souvenirs, des colères, des mots acerbes et des aveux à demi-mots. Ça somnolait depuis si longtemps… si longtemps.

_Dévotion_. Il avait appris ce mot au collège, un jour où il avait pris la peine d’aller en cours de littérature, un cahier sans couverture, une trousse sans stylo et une chemise délavée et trouée sur le dos. 

Dévotion. Attachement à une religion ou bien à quelqu’un. Souvent accompagné de _piété_.

Ce jour-là, si Dean n’avait pas tout à fait compris en quoi George avait fait preuve de dévotion en tuant Lenni dans _Des Souris et des Hommes_, il avait cependant compris que ce sentiment qu’il ressentait à l’égard de son frère, cette certitude, plus solide que la révolution de la terre sur elle-même et autour du soleil, il avait compris qu’il s’agissait de dévotion. Il avait aussi compris que la nécessité qu’il ressentait envers sa famille, il pouvait la qualifier de piété. Il y avait longtemps pensé alors que les minutes s’égrainaient doucement sur l’horloge dans la classe, et bien après durant les longs trajets en voiture, où les pins succédaient aux érables et aux chênes.

Il aimait. Il aimait avant de s’aimer lui-même, et n’y voyait pas vraiment de problème. Il ne les verrait que bien plus tard, des années plus tard, lorsque Sam lui dirait une nuit « Comment veux-tu aimer qui que ce soit comme il faut si tu es incapable de t’aimer toi-même Dean ? ».

Mais à quatorze ans, avec un monde de possibilités devant lui, Dean était simplement fier d’avoir ajouté deux mots à son vocabulaire.

* * *

À dix-sept ans, Dean expérimentait pour la première fois ce que Sammy du haut de ses treize ans semblait avoir déjà compris. Sa vision dichotomique de l’univers s’effondrait en même temps que sa raison. Sa honte grandissait en même temps que son désir. Son envie prenait feu et s’embrasait avec l’horreur et le dégout qu’il éprouvait pour lui-même. Pour la première fois de sa vie, à dix-sept ans, Dean apprit ce qu’était une nuance. Toute une vie passée à écouter John Winchester lui inculquer que le monde se divisait en deux catégories (_Ceux qui ont un pistolet chargé et ceux qui creusent_, lui susurrait la voix de Clint Eastwood quand il y pensait) s’écroulait. Le monde était plein de nuances. Des nuances il y en avait partout. Il en voyait désormais dans les propos des gens qu’il rencontrait, il en voyait dans les monstres qu’il chassait (« Est-ce que ce sont vraiment des monstres Dean ? » lui répétait souvent Sammy…), il en voyait dans les mèches de cheveux de son frère, tantôt brunes, tantôt auburn, mais toujours en bataille. Il en voyait dans ses yeux verts, bruns, gris. Dans les yeux de Sam, Dean voyait mille nuances.

Dean voyait le corps de son petit frère, frêle, mais plein de promesses, il voyait une peau caramel et des longues mains aux doigts osseux. Il voyait un ventre plat où se dessinaient les prémices de muscles solides et une ligne de poils sombre relier son nombril à l’élastique de ses jeans encore trop grands. Il voyait des lèvres fines toujours gercées et mordillées… Il voyait des yeux en amandes qui lui rappelaient ceux du renard des neiges qu’ils avaient croisé des mois plus tôt. Il voyait des cuisses solides et des jambes encore un peu maigres mais qui promettaient de grandir et de grandir encore. Dean voyait son frère, son petit frère, celui qu’il avait vu grandir, qu’il avait aidé à faire grandir, il voyait Sammy… Mais il commençait déjà à voir Sam. Sam se dessinait dernière ce corps d’adolescent en pleine croissance, il se dessinait surtout derrière leurs conflits et leurs querelles. Derrière les mots venimeux et pourtant bien choisis du jeune garçon. Derrière les regards plein de dédains qu’il lançait à tout va quand il se sentait vexé ou pris au piège par leur père. Derrière les regards plus lascifs qu’il réservait à certaines filles qu’il croisait au collège ou dans la rue…

Oui, Dean connaissait Sammy, et il apprenait à connaître Sam, ce qui n’était pas de tout repos.

La première fois que c’était arrivé, Dean avait vingt ans. John Winchester était absent. Ce qui était le cas environs les trois quarts du temps. Dean et Sam partageait donc une petite chambre d’hôtel au dernier étage d’un building en vieille briques rouges dans une petite ville que personne ne prendrait jamais le temps de se remémorer. Sam travaillait dur sur la petite table en formica, le dos courbé sur sa chaise rouillée, le bout de sa langue dépassant de ses lèvres fines. Sur la table s’étalaient des feuilles toutes plus ou moins remplies de l’écriture nerveuse de son petit frère. Dean, allongé sur son lit arrivait à la fin de la lecture de son magasine, il se leva donc et se pencha au-dessus de la figure concentrée de Sam qui n’eut même pas l’air de se rendre compte de sa présence.

-Sur quoi tu travailles ? demanda-t-il d’une voix rauque, sincèrement curieux. Dean était toujours curieux lorsque ça concernait Sammy.

-Devoir de litté, à rendre pour dans deux jours, murmura son frère pensivement, sans lever les yeux de sa copie.

-Sur quoi ? questionna Dean.

-Une fiche de lecture sur un livre qu’on a aimé, Sam fronça ses sourcils bruns et ses mains se serrèrent et se desserrèrent dans un tic que Dean connaissait bien : il commençait à être mal à l’aise.

C’est pourquoi il ne lui demanda pas quel livre il avait choisi. Préférant stratégiquement s’en tenir à une attitude qui donnerait à son frère la sécurité de l’habitude.

-Tellement chiant, pas besoin d’y passer autant de temps Sammy, on ne va pas rester ici bien longtemps de toute façon.

Le visage de Sam se ferma, ses yeux verts avaient prirent une teinte plus sombre. _Mince, mauvaise réplique_, pensa Dean.

-Merci de me rappeler une nouvelle fois à quel point tous mes centres d’intérêts sont insignifiants à cause de notre façon de vivre…, vraiment tu n’aurais pas dû, répondit Sam d’un ton sec. Dean n’eut pas la force de s’en vouloir. C’était son rôle après tout de protéger Sam… Même si cela impliquait lui rappeler la réalité de leur vie, et les sacrifices qu’elle impliquait.

Dean renifla et s’éloigna, fouillant dans les placards de quoi manger. Un paquet de chips entamé, des oréos, des pâtes instantanées… Pas de la grande gastronomie, mais de quoi survivre ce soir. Il jeta un coup d’œil à Sam de nouveau prostré sur son travail et laissa naître un sourire sur le coin de ses lèvres.

Plus tard, alors que Sam était depuis longtemps endormi sur les couvertures de son lit (couvertures noircies par les mégots de cigarettes et à l’odeur douteuse) après n’avoir pris le temps de ne retirer qu’une de ses chaussettes trouées et son t-shirt délavé, Dean s’était assis sur la chaise où son frère avait passé plus d’une heure à écrire, lire et relire son travail. Dean avait doucement saisi la copie de son frère et l’avait lue, vérifiant toutes les minutes que Sam était bel et bien endormi.

_Lolita, de Vladimir Nabokov._

Dean n’avait jamais lu Lolita, mais bien sûr, comme tout classique, il connaissait vaguement l’histoire. Un quadragénaire pervers racontant sa passion amoureuse et sexuelle pour une gamine de douze ans. Encore une lubie d’artiste, s’était-il dit en y pensant. Mais quelque chose venait de naitre en lui, une curiosité qu’il avait du mal à réprimer. C’était un livre que Sam avait aimé, après tout, et Dean était intéressé par tout ce qui concernait son frère. C’est pourquoi il fouilla dans les affaires de Sam pour retrouver, au fond de son sac un exemplaire vieux et abimé de Lolita. Les pages jaunies sentaient la poussière et l’humidité, une odeur qui n’avait jamais plu à Dean mais que Sam adorait et trouvait rassurante (il lui en avait parlé une fois). La couverture était tordue et lorsqu’il ouvrit le roman, des pages s’étaient déjà décollées. Sam dormait toujours paisiblement, son corps avachi face la première, les bras gentiment repliés sous l’oreiller, les cheveux en désordre.

« _Lolita, lumière de ma vie, feu de mes reins. Mon péché, mon âme. Lo-lii-ta : le bout de la langue fait trois petits pas le long du palais pour taper, à trois reprises, contre les dents. Lo. Lii. Ta.__  
Le matin, elle était Lo, simplement Lo, avec son mètre quarante-six et son unique chaussette. Elle était Lola en pantalon. Elle était Dolly à l'école. Elle était Dolorès sur les pointillés. Mais dans mes bras, elle était toujours Lolita_. »

Dean referma le livre.

Son souffle s’était coupé. Dean n’avait jamais ressenti ni compris, comme son petit frère semblait le faire, en quoi un livre pouvait transporter un esprit, comment un livre pouvait vous pousser hors de vous-même ou bien vous obliger à observer ce qu’il y a de plus sale et honteux tout au fond de vous. Dean n’avait jamais compris. Jusqu’à ce jour-là, alors que les premiers mots faisaient sens dans son esprit. Et lui qui avait tant de mal à mettre des mots sur ce qu’il ressentait, il voyait, écrit en petit caractères imprimés sur une page jaunie toute innocente, ce qu’il avait au fond de l’âme. Il connaissait la passion physique. Il savait ce que c’était que de poser ses mains calleuses sur un sein ferme et passer son pouce sur un téton durci. Il savait ce que c’était que de plonger dans un corps chaud et doux et ce que cela faisait de sentir sa peau frôler la peau de l’autre jusqu’à perdre pieds, jusqu’à sentir son corps convulser et se vider pour laisser place à la jouissance. Il savait ce qu’était la passion et la luxure. Il les vivait au quotidien. Mais pour la première fois… Pour la première fois c’était un texte qui renvoyait à son désir, et derrière ces quelques mots, ce petit paragraphe loin d’être innocent, Dean voyait se superposer un corps.

Il ferma les yeux, refusant de voir ce que son esprit lui imposait tout de même. Le corps qu’il voyait c’était celui qu’il connaissait depuis seize ans maintenant, un corps qui depuis quelques années changeait de jours en jours, s’allongeait, prenait les marques d’une virilité toute nouvelle, quittait l’enfance et ce moment disgracieux où un enfant et tout à la fois féminin et masculin. Le corps qu’il voyait, c’était celui de Sammy. Lorsqu’il revenait d’un entrainement de foot, son short bleu collé à ses cuisses et ses boucles brunes humides de sueur. Ce corps c’était celui de Sammy avachi sur la banquette arrière de l’Impala les longues journées d’été, une jambe pendant sur le sol, l’autre relevée sur le siège, et les bras derrière la tête, laissant deviner sous ses aisselles une touffe de poils bruns collés par la sueur. C’était le corps de Sammy lorsqu’il plongeait dans un lac sombre pour se rafraichir et ressortait, des frissons plein la peau, les tétons saillants et qu’il s’ébrouait comme un chiot hors de l’eau. C’était le corps de Sammy allongé sur son lit, endormi après avoir épuisé son cerveau sur un stupide travail de littérature, la courbe de son dos délicate, les mèches en batailles et juste une chaussette au pied.

Sam laissa échapper un léger ronflement et bougea dans son sommeil mais ne s’éveilla pas. Dean l’observa longuement, le livre fermé dans ses mains, son esprit fonctionnant à toute allure dans les méandres de son cerveau. Les minutes passèrent. S’égrenèrent lentement au rythme du tic-tac d’une horloge miteuse accrochée au mur.

Dean rouvrit _Lolita_.

* * *

Dean avait vingt ans et Sam avait rendu à son professeur de littérature sidéré un travail sur _Lolit_a digne d’un étudiant en première année de faculté.

Dean avait vingt ans et alors que la famille Winchester quittait à nouveau une petite ville dont personne ne se souviendrait, il avait lu en deux nuits un livre qui avait illustré une nouvelle fois ce qu’il avait compris à dix-sept ans. Le monde était fait de nuances et d’ambiguïtés. Il comprenait cependant pour la première fois que cette ambiguïté était omniprésente : elle était là dans les créatures qu’il chassait au quotidien, elle était là aussi dans leur père dont les yeux cernés n’arrivaient plus à voir leur fils pour ce qu’ils étaient, des enfants. Elle était là dans la façon dont Dean lui-même regardait Sam. Elle était en Sam, en Sammy, elle était en Dean. Cette réalisation s’était faite naturellement, il n’y voyait rien d’effrayant, n’y voyait que la continuité des relations qu’ils entretenaient entre eux.

Dean avait vingt ans et les mots de Nabokov résonnaient en lui d’une drôle de façon alors que, à moitié endormi contre la portière de la voiture il voyait défiler les paysages de la Caroline du Nord, Sam derrière, n’avait pas ouvert la bouche depuis trois heures après une énième dispute avec leur père. 

_« Nous avions été partout, et nous n'avions rien vu. Je me surprends à penser aujourd'hui que notre voyage n'avait fait que souiller de longs méandres de fange ce pays immense et admirable, cette Amérique confiante et pleine de rêves, qui n'était déjà plus pour nous, rétrospectivement, qu'une collection de cartes écornées, de guides disloqués, de pneus usés - et les sanglots de Lo dans la nuit, chaque nuit, chaque nuit, dès que je feignais de dormir. »_

Dean ferma les yeux, bercé par les cahots de la route et transpercé par le mal-être de Sam qu’il sentait irradier du siège arrière. Cette nuit-là, il rêva de Sammy, jouant au tennis sous un soleil de plomb, sa peau polie et brune se tendant sur son bras allongé pour frapper la balle de toutes ses forces, son pied arqué pour rebondir sur la terre battue. Ses dents blanches formant un contraste sur son visage bronzé et surmonté de ses deux fossettes. Ce fut un rêve étrange. Sammy n’avait jamais fait de tennis.

Ce soir-là, ni Sam ni Dean n’avaient envie de sortir. Ils auraient pu. Semmes, bien que petite ville, offrait tous les divertissements nécessaires pour une bonne soirée, quelques cinémas, plusieurs bars et de nombreux restaurants. Mais les deux frères étaient avachis sur le canapé, la seule lumière qui se reflétait dans la pièce était celle de la vieille télévision que Dean avait dû bidouiller afin qu’elle fonctionne décemment. Les ombres grandissaient et régressaient en fonction de ce qui défilait sur l’écran. Ils regardaient un vieux film en noir et blanc sans vraiment suivre l’intrigue. Une histoire de vengeance amoureuse d’après ce que Dean en avait compris. Alors que le protagoniste s’apprêtait à tirer une balle dans le cœur de son rival, ce dernier chuta soudainement et dévala des escaliers et son corps atterrit lourdement sur le sol, mort. Dean ne put s’empêcher de rire tant le film était cliché, même pour lui !

Dean prit une gorgée de sa bière devenue tiède. Les mots de Nabokov résonnèrent soudain dans son crâne.

-Nul homme ne peut réaliser le crime parfait, le hasard, lui en est capable… cita-t-il après quelques secondes, pensif.

Sam tourna la tête, Dean voyait son visage découpé par les ombres de la télé, ses yeux creusés par la luminosité et ses pommettes saillantes. Ses yeux en amandes étaient froncés, ses sourcils interrogateurs :

-Comment tu connais _Lolita_ ? interrogea-t-il à demi-mots.

Dean l’observa avec attention, et opta pour la vérité.

-Trouvé qui trainait dans ton sac y’a quelques semaines, je l’ai lu, avoua-t-il avec un petit sourire.

Si Sam avait essayé de paraître plus surpris qu’à ce moment, il n’aurait sans doute pas réussi. Un bref éclat d’irritation traversa son regard à l’idée que Dean avait fouillé dans ses affaires, mais la curiosité remplaça bien vite la colère.

-Et t’as aimé ? demanda-t-il, en se rapprochant, son jean délavé et troué frottant sur le faux cuir du canapé alors qu’il remontait une jambe contre son torse et posait son menton dessus pour observer attentivement son grand-frère.

Dean finit sa bière et posa la bouteille sur la table basse.

-Me suis senti mal à l’aise, répondit-il après réflexion.

-Hmm, Sam approuva et continua, Et rien d’autre ?

Dean prit cette fois plusieurs minutes avant de parler à nouveau, choisissant ses mots.

-Faut avouer que c'est fort, d’arriver à nous faire aimer ce type et à le détester en même temps. Il enlève Lolita, il la viole, et pourtant…, Dean leva la tête pour fixer le plafond, pourtant … on peut pas s’empêcher de se sentir proche, finit-il par dire, et cet aveu plus que les précédents lui tordit un peu le ventre.

Sam le fixait avec attention, le regard indéchiffrable.

-Mon passage préféré, commença Sammy d'un ton un peur rêveur, c’est quand il la retrouve, à la fin, qu’elle est enceinte et plus âgée et qu’il l’aime toujours comme au premier jour. Qu’il est prêt à tout pour elle à nouveau… C’est horrible mais romantique dans un sens.

Dean y pensa quelques instants et pouffa de rire.

-Sammy fleur bleue, t’arrives à trouver du romantisme dans un roman sur un pédophile.

Sammy fronça les sourcils mais rigola lui-aussi.

-Au fond t’es aussi un romantique dans l’âme Dean ! accusa-t-il en souriant.

-Disons que j’accorde de l’importance à l’ambiance Sammy, les filles aiment qu’on fasse attention à l’ambiance p’tit frère, continua-t-il.

-Les mecs aussi, pointa Sam en levant un sourcils et Dean renifla en lui jetant un regard moqueur.

Mais ce qu’il vit dans les yeux de Sam l’arrêta net dans sa lancée. Avec la lumière de la télé les yeux de Sammy étaient presque bruns, et ils reflétaient une sincérité que Dean n’avait en aucun cas le droit ni l’envie de moquer. Ce soir-là Dean comprit l’aveux implicite que lui faisait son frère. Et comme tout ce que Sam confiait à Dean, consciemment ou non, c’était aussi précieux et secret que les nuits d’été à dormir à la belle étoile, ou que les soirées d’hivers sous la couette. Comme tout ce qui concernait Sam, Dean l’accueillait naturellement et l’acceptait entièrement.

-Bien sûr, répondit-il banalement, les mecs aussi.

Il se cala plus confortablement contre le dossier du vieux canapé et croisa ses bras derrière sa tête tout en se concentrant à nouveau sur la télé. À côté de lui, Sam continua de l’observer quelques secondes, chercha anxieusement sur son visage une quelconque trace de jugement ou d’aversion, mais il n’en trouva pas. Il ne vit que les yeux toujours aimants de son frère et il se détendit avant de venir se caler contre le corps dur de Dean. Dean attendit que Sam trouve sa place, la tête contre son épaule, un bras nonchalamment posé sur son abdomen, le visage à moitié enfoui dans son t-shirt à la jonction de son épaule et de son aisselle, avant de venir draper son corps de son bras et de presser sa paume contre son biceps et de serrer légèrement comme pour dire _Pas d’inquiétude Sammy, tout va bien. _

Dean et Sam finirent leur soirée ainsi, Sam s’endormit aux alentours de minuit tandis qu’un film muet succédait au film en noir et blanc. Dean sentait contre son cou le souffle humide de son frère sur sa peau, sa respiration régulière soulevait tout son corps en de profondes inspirations et expirations. Alors qu’à la télé une jeune femme hurlait silencieusement, attaquée par un vampire monstrueux, Dean manœuvra le corps de Sam et le sien pour qu’ils puissent tout deux reposer allongés sur le canapé, n’ayant pas la volonté de réveiller Sam et de se déplacer jusqu’aux lits. Ils passèrent la nuit ainsi, pressés l’un contre l’autre, respirant à l’unisson, transpirant sur le canapé en faux cuir, mais paisibles.


	2. Elle était Lola en pantalon

Juillet.

La piscine était ridiculement petite dans le petit motel Blue Road près de la nationale. On entendait d‘ailleurs les voitures et les poids-lourds passer à toute heure de la journée et de la nuit. Pourtant le gérant, en leur donnant les clefs leur avait aussi indiqué le chemin à prendre pour accéder à une petite piscine miteuse où venaient s’échouer les guêpes et les mouches. Pour Dean et Sam qui s’ennuyaient ferme, cette piscine était une bénédiction. Quatre petites marches qui s’enfonçaient dans l’eau trouble. Un rebord en béton où poussait une mousse verte douteuse. Quatre sièges en plastique alignés près du bord sans parasol. L’eau était à peine fraîche tant l’air taité chaud et sec dans ce coin du pays. Dean était assis sur le rebord, les jambes trempant dans l’eau, une paire de lunettes de soleil volée deux états plus tôt sur le nez. Son short noir collait à ses cuisses pâles. Aucun des deux frères ne possédait de shorts de bain. À quoi bon ? La plupart du temps, s’ils finissaient dans l’eau, c’était contre leur grès lorsqu’un esprit en colère ou une créature innommable les projetait dans un lac, une rivière ou les égouts… Les rares fois où ils se trouvaient au bord d’un lac en roulant avec la voiture, ils se baignaient simplement nus, personne n’étant là pour s’en offusquer.

Dean profitait du soleil. Sa peau pâle rosissait légèrement et ses tâches de rousseurs s’étaient démultipliées comme à chaque fois qu’il s’exposait sous les rayons du soleil. Derrière lui Sam était paresseusement allongé sur un des sièges en plastique, sa serviette étalée sous son corps. Il était en boxer et Dean était comme toujours fasciné par la couleur que prenait sa peau. Une teinte caramel qui s’assombrissait toujours plus, blondissait les poils de ses bras, le duvet sur ses jambes. Il était sorti de l’eau quelques instants plus tôt et si son corps était déjà entièrement sec, son boxer lui, était fermement collé contre le haut de ses cuisses. Quant à ses cheveux, ils avaient leur volonté propre, comme à leur habitude. Une mèche bouclait lascivement sur son front et venait chatouiller le haut de ses sourcils. Les autres ondulaient derrière se oreilles. L’eau leur donnait une nuance plus sombre, presque noire, mais Dean savait que d’ici quelques jours le soleil les éclaircirait : ils prendraient une teinte plus claire presqu’auburn. Le soleil, décida Dean, allait bien à Sam, quand lui-même prenait facilement des coups de soleil, sa peau rougissant très vite.

Dean reconnaissait sur le corps de son frère, ce corps encore juvénile, les grains de beauté qui saillaient sur sa peau ambrée. Sur ses flancs, son abdomen, décorant son nombril et sa nuque encore gracile. Sam était aux portes du sommeil, Dean le sentait, son torse se soulevait lentement à chaque inspiration, et il irradiait de cette langueur propre aux longues journées d’été, paresseuses et molles. Il était temps d’agir, pensa-t-il en souriant.

Il glissa sans bruit dans l’eau, plongea sa tête et s’immergea en entier avant de ressortir aussi silencieusement et de se diriger à pas de loup vers la figure alanguie de son frère assoupi.

D’un mouvement contrôlé il secoua ses cheveux gorgés d’eau au-dessus de Sammy qui ouvrit de grands yeux et se releva en vitesse, le souffle court et les yeux plein d’une colère terrible. Le rire qui s’empara de Dean le secoua des orteils jusqu’à la pointe du nez. Sam, le visage figé dans un rictus mauvais prit une grande inspiration mais le rire de Dean était communicatif. Il finit lui aussi par se dérider mais il méditait sa vengeance. D’un mouvement gauche il se jeta sur son frère et tout deux chutèrent. Le monde se coupa soudain de tout son, seul le bruit étouffé de l’eau leur parvint alors que leurs deux corps s’enfonçaient dans l’eau, plongeaient tout entier, entremêlés, enchevêtrés, entrelacés. Sam ouvrit ses yeux verts et souffla, libérant une myriade de bulles d’air qui remontèrent à la surface. Ses yeux le piquèrent un peu, ses cheveux flottaient, éparses autour de sn visage et il croisa le regard de Dean. Dans l’eau trouble, sous le soleil, tout avait une autre teinte, une autre saveur. La peau de Dean lui sembla bleutée et ses yeux verts brillaient d’une drôle d’intensité dans cette caresse aqueuse. Les rayons du soleil transperçaient l’eau et lançaientt mille reflets, _comme un kaléïdoscope_ se dit Sam en s’accrochant aux épaules tachetées de Dean. Le temps sembla se suspendre. Là, sous cette chape d’eau qui les enlaçait. La caresse de l’eau sur leur corps, les rayons de lumière dansant sur leur peau, le temps s’était arrêté. Plus un bruit de voiture, plus un cri dans les airs, le silence assourdi et l’eau qui ondulait tout contre eux.

Dean s’avança soudain, saisit Sam par la taille et le ramena à lui, ses larges mains trouvant facilement leur place dans le creux des reins de Sammy. Il approcha son visage du sien, leur nez s’effleurèrent. Les grands yeux coupés en amande de Sam s’ouvrirent plus encore, lui donnant une drôle d’expression à cause de ses joues gonflées d’air. _Un poisson globe _rigola Dean intérieurement. Il s’avança encore. Maintenant, Sammy devait loucher pour croiser les yeux de son frère, ce qui lui donnait une allure encore plus absurde. Dean sourit. Et d’une poussée contrôlée relâcha tout l’air qu’il contenait dans ses poumons et ses joues. Les bulles s’échappèrent précipitamment de ses lèvres grandes ouvertes et vinrent toutes s’écraser contre le visage confus de Sammy, se divisant et se re-divisant tout en montant vers la surface. Le visage de Sam disparut derrière le rideau de bulle mais Dean eut le temps de le voir fermer les yeux et sourire alors que lui aussi libérait l’air contenu dans ses joues. Dean remonta, perça la surface de l’eau d’un mouvement fluide et fut ébloui par le soleil lorsqu’il ouvrit les paupières. Sam le suivit de quelques secondes et explosa de rire, ses mèches détrempées collées à son front, ses joues, sa nuque. D’un coup de main, il les plaça derrière ses oreilles. Oui, décida Dean, le soleil lui allait vraiment bien.

S’en suivit une bataille épique qui éclaboussa les sièges et même les murs de l’hôtel.

Plus tard, bien plus tard, lorsque la nuit fût tombée et qu’elle eut rafraichi d’un vent d’été le Blue Road Motel, Dean et Sam, épuisés de n’avoir rien fait s’allongèrent sur le même lit pour regarder la télé. La langueur et la mollesse ne les avait pas quittés. Sur la couverture aux motifs floraux, Dean était étalé, paupières closes. Au-dessus d’eux tournait paresseusement un ventilateur au plafond. Il ne voyait pas son frère mais il le sentait, il sentait sa présence, la chaleur de son corps à quelques centimètres, et l’odeur du chlore stagnante sur sa peau. Sammy n’avait pas encore pris de douche. Le chlore, et son odeur à lui, une odeur d’adolescent qui grandit encore. Une odeur familière que Dean aurait pu reconnaître n’importe où. Une odeur similaire à la sienne. L’odeur familière que les frères et sœurs partagent entre eux.

-Dean…

Dean ouvrit les yeux et se tourna vers Sam. Son frère n’était nullement intéressé par le programme insignifiant qui passait à la télé. Son attention était fixée ailleurs, loin, loin. Dean n’aurait pu imaginer ce qu’il se passait dans les méandres de sa pensée. C’était quelque chose qui l’effrayait un peu. Dean avait toujours su décrypter Sammy, sachant à l’avance ce que son petit frère allait dire ou faire. Mais pour Dean… Sam était un mystère. Il était parfois si opaque qu’il lui semblait flotter à des milliers de kilomètres, loin dans un brouillard où Dean ne discernait qu’à peine l’ombre de Sammy.

Il fronça les sourcils et observa ceux plus fins de Sam qui se soulevaient, un peu rêveurs.

-Tu crois qu’elle le voulait ? demanda-t-il après plusieurs secondes de silence.

Ce fut au tour de Dean de froncer les sourcils… _Ces jours-ci Sam, tu es plus difficile à saisir que la brume._

-Qui ? Quoi ? répondit-il, concentré.

-Lolita.

Dean inspira. Lolita. Il leva les yeux au plafond. Les pâles tournaient tournaient tournaient. Et Dean réfléchissait.

-Il dit qu’elle l’a séduit, exposa-t-il dans un souffle, mais il l’enlève. Il dit qu’elle en avait envie, mais on ne sait jamais ce qu’elle pense vraiment. Il dit que c’est elle qui a fait le premier pas… Mais à douze ans est-ce qu’on sait vraiment de quoi on a envie ?

Dean se tourna, fit face à Sam, toujours allongé de dos. Ses pommettes étaient roses. Il se tourna lui aussi vers Dean et ses cheveux bruns frôlèrent ses épaules. Sa lèvre inférieure était gercée. Ses yeux étaient plein de questions. 

-Elle avait envie… déclara Sam, elle avait envie mais elle ne savait pas vraiment de quoi.

Dean sentait le souffle de Sam, chaud et humide contre son visage.

-Je crois pas, répondit-il soudain nerveux. Je crois que c’est lui qui raconte l’histoire et que c’est une histoire biaisée. Je crois qu’il est tellement noyé dans le déni qu’il se raconte des fantasmes. Qu’il s’imagine qu’elle avait envie de lui. Elle avait besoin d’attention, de réconfort, mais elle ne voulait pas… elle avait pas envie de lui. Déclara Dean.

Sam l’observait, et Dean ne sut pas quoi lire dans ses yeux verts où se perdaient des éclats bruns. Il prit soudain une expression catégorique que Dean connaissait bien. Cette expression résolue et contrite qu’il lançait souvent à leur père lors des disputes. Cette expression un peu têtue qu’il avait quand ils discutaient d’un film ou d’une idée. Et dans un souffle il déclara :

-Elle avait envie.

Dean expira. Il n’était pas le meilleur au jeu de l’implicite et de l’explicite. Ne l’avait jamais été. Pourtant… Pourtant il avait l’impression que le sujet avait dévié. Là dans la pénombre de la chambre d'hôtel, il n’était plus tout à fait question de Lolita, et de son histoire sulfureuse non. Les mots de Sam ne semblaient plus faire écho à la jeune nymphette, ils semblaient empreints d’un poids que Dean n’était pas certain de vouloir comprendre. Sans vraiment qu’il ne s’en rende compte, les mots de Sam ressemblaient plus à l’écho d’un aveu qu’à un simple débat, ce qui mit Dean mal-à-l’aise et fit naître en lui une émotion étrange. Un sentiment qui le prenait à la gorge et descendait dans son abdomen. Un sentiment qu’il ne nommait pas mais qui n’avait rien d’étranger. Un sentiment qu’il n’avait jamais éprouvé qu’aux cotés de Sammy.

Son petit frère l’observait avec attention, son épaule brune légèrement relevée, ses cheveux en bataille devant les yeux. Sam semblait chercher quelque chose, mais Dean ne savait quoi. Il n’eut jamais le temps de deviner ce qui se dissimulait derrière ses prunelles de quartz. La sonnette de la porte résonna et l’estomac de Dean accueillit le livreur de pizza avec empressement.

Pourtant cette nuit-là, alors qu'il était bercé par la respiration de son frère, Dean rêva de Sammy, allongé dans l'herbe grasse, ventre contre terre. Son torse nu luisait sous le soleil et se perlait de sueur, la courbe de son dos formait un arc gracile que venait prolonger celles de son fessier et de ses cuisses recouverts d'un short de bain humide. Il lisait, concentré, ses cheveux chauds dévalant en cascades désordonnées sur ses épaules. Une de ses jambes, relevées, se balançait d'avant en arrière, menaçant de déchausser la sandalette qu'il retenait du bout des orteils, tandis que son autre jambe reposait au sol, l'autre sandale abandonnée à quelques mètres de là. Le Sammy de son rêve leva la tête et croisa son regard, une moue enfantine sur le visage, un sourire malicieux au coin de ses lèvres rosies. Il dévoila sa rangée de dents blanches, et ses deux incisives séparées légèrement. _Le__s dents du bonheur Sammy _(l'espace s'était naturellement comblé en grandissant). 

-_Lolita... c'est l'histoire d'une traque, d'une chasse Dean,_ s'élevait la voix de Sammy dans un timbre innocent, _et moi je ne connais pas meilleur chasseur que toi._


	3. Elle était Dolly à l'école

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour bonsoir, pardonnez ce retard.

Comment l’amour le plus pur, les pensées les plus bienveillantes avaient pu se transformer en quelque chose de sombre, en une tumeur dans son cœur qui se propageait et corrompait tout ? Dean se le demandait. À vingt ans, il avait découvert ce que signifiait le mot abnégation.

_Sacrifice volontaire de soi-même, vertu du renoncement. Oubli de soi._

Ce mot résumait à lui seul la relation qu’il entretenait avec Sammy. Ce désintéressement aveugle qu’il éprouvait, cet amour fraternel qui glissait lentement vers des frontières inconnues qui l’effrayaient et le fascinaient.

La dévotion qu’il ressentait, la loyauté qu’il éprouvait pour Sammy pouvaient le pousser à l’impossible, il le savait. Et cette réalisation faisait couler dans ses veines de la glace pure. Il était terrorisé par cette idée. Dean savait qu’il sacrifierait tout, jusqu’à la dernière parcelle de morale de son âme pour Sam. Et il le ferait avec exaltation, avec la certitude de bien faire, avec dévouement. Il le ferait, et il serait heureux de le faire.

Assis sur la banquette avant de l’impala, Dean observait le paysage défiler : des pins, des roches, des pins, des roches. Des virages en épingles, des petits précipices. Tout se brouillait avec la vitesse si bien qu’il ne discernait que des couleurs se mêlant les unes aux autres, du vert, du brun, du gris.

John Winchester conduisait. Son regard semblait lointain, étranger. Cela faisait longtemps que ses yeux ne s’étaient pas réellement posés sur ses fils. Parfois, Dean se demandait s’ils croiseraient jamais à nouveau les leur. Il espérait qu’un jour il se rendrait compte… Que Sammy n’était pas fait pour cette vie, qu’il avait du potentiel et des centaines de possibilités à réaliser. Que de garder Sam dans l’Impala au fil des routes et des esprits, c’était le piéger dans une cage qui l’empêchait de déployer ses ailes. C'était le laisser mourir à petit feu.

-Pause d’une demi-heure les garçons, retentit soudainement la voix de leur père, on mange et on repart. Je vous dépose à Denver pour quelques semaines, un loup garou dans les Rocky Moutains.

-Je viens avec toi, enchaina Dean avant que son père n’ait pu continuer.

Son père lui jeta un regard à la dérobée avant de se concentrer à nouveau sur la route. Ses yeux étaient insondables.

-Pas cette fois Dean, ça va me prendre plusieurs semaines, c’est un loup-garou, je veux que tu t’occupes de Sam.

Le ton de John Winchester était sans appel, son visage dur, ses sourcils froncés. Dean le connaissait bien. Il ne servait à rien de négocier.

Venant de la banquette arrière, un ricanement moqueur s’éleva.

-Besoin d’une baby-sitter à seize ans ? Ça ne semblait pas te déranger de nous laisser seuls quand Dean avait à peine dix ans pourtant.

Dean serra la mâchoire. Sammy avait appris à maitriser le cynisme très tôt (ce dont son frère s’était réjoui, le cynisme étant une preuve d’intelligence), mais il regrettait parfois qu’il l’employa contre les membres de sa famille.

-Sam…, commença Dean, mais il fut coupé par son père.

-Surveille ton langage Sam, tu ne parles pas à n’importe qui. Tu sais très bien que je n’avais pas le choix.

Sam renifla avec dédain.

-Bien sûr, dézinguer une goule ou un vampire était plus urgent. J’apprécie le sens de tes priorités.

Les mains de John se crispèrent sur le volant et la jointure de ses doigts blanchir en même temps que le visage de Dean. Il détestait les conflits. Il détestait que Sam soit aussi bagarreur. Mais ce qu’il détestait plus que tout, c’était la justesse de ses mots.

-La vie que nous menons requiert des sacrifices, à ton âge avec le cerveau que tu as, je pensais que tu l’avais compris. Peut-être t’ai-je surestimé.

Dean entendit Sam expirer bruyamment à l’arrière.

-C’est nous que tu as sacrifiés, murmura-t-il pour lui-même, mais Dean savait que John l’avait écouté.

Ce jour-là, la dispute n’escalada pas et ne se transforma pas en ouragan. Bientôt John s’arrêta sur une aire de repos pour manger, faire le plein et se reposer. Dans la petite station décrépie, Dean mangea un burger graisseux et des frittes molles. Sam une salade huileuse. John, un steak.

Tandis que John faisait l’essence et que Sam faisait un tour aux toilettes, Dean déambula paresseusement dans les rayons de la minuscule boutique où se côtoyaient des bombes anti-crevaison, des portes clefs et des paquets de gâteaux. Sur un tourniquet étaient présentés différentes cartes et guides de la région ainsi que des cartes postales (_Rock you on the Rocky Mountains !_). Dean les observait avec un certain degré d’ennui lorsque… là, derrière une carte de randonnées, le coin d’un objet plus épais attira son regard. Dean enleva la carte et découvrit un livre.

C’était un livre de poche à la couverture cornée. L’illustration était souillée d’une tâche marronnâtre… Surement du café.

Intrigué, il s’en saisit.

_Les Hauts de Hurlevent_, Emily Brontë.

Emily Brontë…

Dean creusa dans sa mémoire. Les échos d’un cours de littérature résonnèrent dans son esprit. Brontë, c’étaient ces trois sœurs qui avaient vécu recluses chez elles pendant l’ère victorienne, ne sortant jamais. Elles étaient mortes jeunes mais avaient eu le temps d’écrire. Elles écrivaient pour faire passer plus vite les journées, pour s’échapper de leur ennui. _Des histoires de femmes,_ avait ajouté son professeur de littérature, un homme d’une cinquantaine d’année, avec un certain dédain.

Sa curiosité piquée, Dean lança un regard furtif autour de lui. Le caissier était intensément concentré sur un magazine people, et les serveurs discutaient dans leur coin. Avec la rapidité acquise grâce à des années d’entrainement, Dean glissa le livre dans la poche interne de son blouson et se dirigea sans empressement vers la sortie. Personne ne se rendit compte de rien.

* * *

Cette nuit-là, alors que Sam dormait, que son père était reparti vers County Lake où un Loup-Garou semait apparemment la terreur, Dean commença à lire.

Son professeur avait eu tort de juger avec tant de dureté Emily Brontë, car jamais encore Dean n’avait rencontré de description plus juste de ce qu’un amour passionnel pouvait faire à l’esprit humain. Son professeur n’avait rien compris. Ce n’était pas une histoire de femme, c’était l’histoire d’un amour. C’était l’histoire de deux caractères violents et intransigeants. C’était l’histoire d’une société pleine de conventions et de contraintes insupportables. C'était l'histoire d'une vengeance qui ne s'éteint que dans la mort. Il y repensa longtemps et plus d’une fois s’endormit avec ces mots en tête

_Si tout le reste périssait et que lui demeurât, je continuerais d'exister ; mais si tout le reste demeurait et que lui fût anéanti, l'univers me deviendrait complètement étranger, je n'aurais plus l'air d'en faire partie. _

Et derrière ces paroles se superposait l’image de Sam, les cheveux flottants dans le vent lorsqu’ils roulaient toutes fenêtres ouvertes.


	4. Elle était Dolores sur les pointillés

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ne vous habituez pas à ce rythme de parution, vous seriez déçus...

Plusieurs semaines… Un mois et demi au total. Sammy avait compté scrupuleusement. Il était d’ailleurs allé au lycée le plus proche pour s’inscrire. Dean avait été quelque peu résistant. Il savait que les services sociaux tentaient de garder un œil sur leur situation, c’est pourquoi il s’était assuré que Sam ait donné, comme d’habitude un nom d’emprunt.

Tandis que Sam courrait s’inscrire au lycée, Dean lui, avait épluché les petites annonces dans les journaux pour se trouver un job. Depuis qu’il avait arrêté l’école, son père avait cessé de lui laisser du liquide, considérant qu’il était maintenant assez âgé pour subvenir à leur besoin le temps d’une affaire. Les petits jobs ne manquaient généralement pas. Et puis, Dean était naturellement doué avec ses mains, il avait une capacité d’adaptation à toute épreuve et se fondait dans le décor aussi bien dans un bar, dans un garage, dans un cinéma ou dans une supérette à faire les rayonnages. Bien qu’il préférât la réparation automobile, évidemment.

Lorsque Sam revint, les cheveux ébouriffés, Dean eut un pincement au cœur. Là, dans l’entrebâillement de la porte, entre un rideau brulé par les mégots de cigarettes et une commode en linoleum, Sam était si grand déjà. Les rondeurs d’enfants cédaient définitivement la place à des à-plats qui laissaient pressentir des muscles bien dessinés. Le visage aux joues rebondis se creusaient, ses grands yeux en amandes s’allongeaient. Mais surtout, se dit Dean avec tristesse, le temps était en train de voler à Sammy son entrain naturel, son innocence et l’engouement juvénile qui caractérisent souvent les enfants. 

-Je commence demain, annonça Sam dans un souffle en jetant ses chaussures à terre.

Dean laissa poindre le soupçon d’un sourire au coin de ses lèvres.

-Ils ne le savent pas encore mais ils viennent d’accepter le plus gros neerd de tout l’état.

Le ton de Dean était joueur et bon enfant, c’est pourquoi Sam se contenta d’un regard meurtrier où se deviner une pointe d’affection. _Seul Sam était capable d’offrir ces regards-là_, se dit Dean en lui-même.

C’est à ce moment qu’elle frappa de nouveau. Ce poids qui s’écrase dans le bas ventre et qui vous oppresse l’âme. Cette petite bête vicieuse qu’on ne peut jamais vraiment faire taire ni étouffer dans les recoins de votre esprit. Cette pensée qui surgit quand on souhaite le moins la voir venir, le soir dans le noir, ou quand on passe un bon moment. La culpabilité.

Dean ne comprenait que vaguement comment cette culpabilité était née. Il savait qu’elle avait pris racine très tôt : dans la peur de décevoir, de ne pas être à la hauteur. Elle était née de la nécessité de protéger. Seulement… Seulement elle avait évolué ; désormais il ne culpabilisait plus de ne pas pouvoir protéger Sammy. Ou plutôt, ce n’était plus la seule source de son malheur.

Son malheur avait seize ans, des formes qui prenaient l’allure d’un adulte, des épaules larges et des yeux noisette. Son malheur avait une intonation de voix qui ne s’était pas tout à fait décidée entre les aigus et les graves. Son malheur avait l’odeur familière du cuir de la banquette arrière et celle des vêtements qui n’ont pas pris le temps de sécher correctement. Son malheur, c’était la courbe d’un poignet ou d’une cheville. La vallée que dessinait le creux d’une aisselle. La teinte brune que prenait la peau sous le soleil.

Dean ferma les yeux, si fort qu’il sentit son crane lui faire mal. Il ferma les yeux, espérant interrompre le fil de ses pensées, hélas, hélas. Les yeux clos, son esprit n’avait plus aucune limite pour se rappeler pleinement les souvenirs les plus doux et les plus interdits qui existent.

_« Il existe deux sortes de mémoire visuelle : l'une où vous recréez minutieusement une image dans le laboratoire de votre esprit, alors que vous avez les yeux grands ouverts ; l'autre où vous visualisez instantanément, les yeux fermés, sur la sombre face interne de vos paupières, l'image rigoureusement fidèle et objective d'un visage aimé, petit fantôme en couleurs naturelles (et c'est ainsi que je vois <strike>Sammy </strike>Lolita)._

-Dean, tout va bien ? la voix de Sam résonnait, lointaine, comme assourdie.

Dean rouvrit les yeux, croisa ceux de son frère. _De son frère_. Dans ce visage que voyait-il ? Si ce n’est le visage de son père mêlé à celui de sa mère. Que voyait-il si ce n’est son propre visage, ses propres mimiques ? Que voyait-il ?

Un abattement soudain saisit son corps et son âme. Peut-être était-il temps de renoncer, peut-être devait-il accepter sa déviance pour ce qu’elle était.

-Je suis en plein dilemme Sammy… commença Dean en imitant avec peine un ton joyeux, Pizza, ou macaronis au fromage ?

Un soupir ennuyé lui répondit et Dean se força à rire. Il fallait rire. Rire à tout prix. Balayer d’un éclat de rire chaque pensée, chaque regard, chaque hésitation qui lui faisait dire « Et si… et si… Et si...». Il fallait balayer, que tout soit emporté. Quitte à se faire emporter lui aussi.

* * *

Dean flottait. Les cigales chantaient. Il faisait nuit. Il était dans un champ immense. Il ne savait où. Seulement pas une ville à l’horizon. Il ne distinguait pas même le halo lumineux qui d’ordinaire englobe les villes et se distingue à des kilomètres à la ronde. Les herbes étaient assez hautes. Couché, il était complètement dissimulé aux yeux des curieux. Au-dessus de lui les étoilent piquetaient le ciel, elles brillaient d’une lueur froide mais rassurante.

Un mouvement soudain dévia son attention. Sam venait de s’avachir à ses côtés, avec toute la grâce dont peut faire preuve un adolescent (c’est-à-dire très peu). Il flottait lui aussi, mais dans son t-shirt et son bermuda. D’ailleurs en s’allongeant son t-shirt s’était relevé, dévoilant, fugitivement, un carré de peau qui luisait, presque pale sous la lune.

Ses yeux en amandes étaient rieurs et rêveurs tout à la fois. Lorsqu’il s’était allongé, il avait dérangé les lucioles qui s’envolaient paresseusement comme dizaines de petites étincelles vertes flottant au hasard.

Dean replongea ses yeux dans l’océan d’étoiles, paisible ; mais Sam n’observait pas le ciel. Dean sentait son regard le scruter avec intensité. Il fronça les sourcils et ferma les yeux, refusant tout net d’accorder de l’attention à ce regard plein de questions auxquelles Dean ne voulait pas être confronté.

-Dean, sa voix était aiguë, elle avait le timbre de l’enfance. Il sentait le souffle humide de Sam contre sa joue. Il perçut un mouvement mais garda les paupières closes. Sam s'était rapproché, il était proche. Sa chaleur irradiait. Dean ne le voyait pas il le sentait et l'entendait. Ce fut suffisant pour que son corps se réveille et qu'il ressente dans son bas-ventre un désir et un feu qu'il aurait voulu réfréner. 

Il serra les paupières.

-Dean, la voix se fit plus pressante, mais il refusait tout net de lui accorder de l’attention.

-Dean !

Dean fut tiré du sommeil brutalement. Allongé sur le canapé, les cigales chantant dans le petit bois derrière le motel, il prit une seconde pour reconnaitre son environnement.

-Ça fait un moment que je t’appelle ! retentit la voix amusée de Sam.

Il sortait visiblement de la douche. Ses cheveux étaient assombris par l’humidité et sa peau légèrement rougie… Sam adorait les douches brulantes.

Il était actuellement penché au-dessus de son frère et… d’un mouvement vif commença à s'ébrouer pour lancer des gouttes d’eau sur Dean. Ce dernier plaqua sa main sur le visage de Sam pour l'empêcher de continuer. 

-T’es quoi au juste ? Un chien ? Un loup-garou ? Où est le téléphone ?

-Pour quoi faire ? questionna Sam avec curiosité.

-Pour prévenir p'pa qu’il n’a pas besoin de chercher, j’ai trouvé le loup-garou qu’il chasse…

Sam explosa de rire et le cœur de Dean se serra avec fierté. Il adorait faire rire son frère. (Il adorait aussi l’énerver).

Dean élança soudain son bras et le passa autour de Sam pour le faire basculer sur le canapé. L’adolescent chuta avec peu de délicatesse sur le corps encore assoupli par le sommeil de son frère. Sa peau était encore humide et chaude. Il lutta avec bravoure (et quelques coups bas) mais Dean était plus fort, plus grand, plus entrainé, même au réveil. Sam finit par donner deux tapes sur la cuisse de Dean, signal d’abandon, et son frère relâcha sa prise. Aussitôt le plus jeune s’avachit sur le torse du plus âgé, laissant trainer une jambe sur la moquette jaunie et laissa échapper un long soupir à fendre l'âme.

-J’ai fouillé dans tes affaires quand tu dormais, avoua soudainement Sam sans prévenir.

Dean leva les sourcils et baissa la tête pour observer son frère. Ce dernier n’avait pas l’air de s’en vouloir le moins du monde. Le menton posé sur le torse de son frère, il triturait machinalement le col de son t-shirt, visiblement perdu dans ses pensées. Dean choisit le parti de la plaisanterie, comme souvent…

-Tu sais Sammy, si t’avais besoin de capote t’aurais juste pu demander, pas besoin de fouiller. En plus pas sûr que ma taille… imposante, te convienne, ajouta-t-il pour la forme.

Sam pouffa et répondit avec un sourire en coin.

-J’ai bien vu qu’il y avait marqué XS sur le paquet, abruti… mais c’est pas de ça dont je veux parler, continua-t-il sans laisser le temps à Dean de répliquer.

-J’ai trouvé ton livre, commença-t-il incertain.

Il se tut quand il sentit sous lui le corps de Dean se crisper.

-Hum, fut la seule réponse qu’il obtint.

-Tu l’as fini ? _Les hauts de Hurlevent_ ? Demanda-t-il enfin dans un souffle en plongeant ses yeux dans ceux de Dean.

Dean hocha la tête en guise de réponse. Oui, il avait fini le livre. Il lui avait plu, mais l’avait laissé mal à l’aise.

-C’était comment ? insista Sam, qui ne savait décidemment jamais quand lâcher l’affaire.

Dean réfléchit deux minutes. Il aurait pu dire plusieurs choses. _C’est l’histoire de deux caractères indomptables et aussi sauvages que la lande où ils habitent._ _C’est l’histoire de trois générations détruites par la vengeance de l’un. C’est l’histoire d’une solitude, d’un néant. _

-C’est l’histoire d’un amour quasi-incestueux, énonça-t-il d’une voix qu’il ne reconnut pas, qui lui sembla étrangère.

Sam releva la tête, s’appuya sur son torse. Ses grands yeux étaient interloqués, ses sourcils broussailleux froncés.

-Je ne savais pas qu’on écrivait ce genre de chose à l’époque victorienne, murmura-t-il.

Dean ne rouvrait pas la bouche.

-Comment a-t-il pu être publié ? insista Sam, Il aurait dû être censuré pour… je sais pas moi, atteinte à la moral ? 

-J’en sais rien, répliqua Dean. En fait… C’est plus compliqué que ça.

-Explique-moi ! exigea Sam en faisant la moue.

Dean le regarda, mi-attendri, mi-exaspéré et souffla. Il était souvent plus attendri qu’exaspéré.

-Ils ne sont pas vraiment frère et sœur, mais c’est tout comme, énonça-t-il en choisissant ses mots. Ils ont grandi ensemble et…, il s’arrêta un instant. Sam ne l’interrompit pas.

-Ils ont grandi ensemble et dès le début, ils ont été liés, ils ont tous les deux un caractère violent, sans concession. Ils partagent une complicité que personne ne comprend et que tous autour d’eux réprouvent. Dès le début, dès leur enfance, ils sont voués l’un à l’autre et s’appartiennent. Mais ils ne seront jamais ensembles et ça va les détruire. Ça va détruire trois générations entières.

Sam retenait son souffle. Il avait toujours adoré quand Dean lui expliquait des choses.

-D’une certaine façon, c’est beau, acheva Dean.

-Seulement d’une certaine façon ? Je ne vois pas ce qu’il y a de mal dans la façon dont tu en parles.

Dean passa son bras sur le dos de son frère et sa main vint s’échouer dans ses mèches éparses, encore humide mais qui commençaient déjà à onduler.

-Ils ont grandi ensemble, ils sont presque frère et sœur.

Sam retenait son souffle. Il sentait qu’ils abordaient quelque chose de plus profond, de plus intime que _Les Hauts de Hurlevent._ D’une voix toute petite, presque inaudible il murmura :

-Mais ils s’aiment…

Dean ferma les yeux.

-Ils s’aiment et ça les détruit, annonça-t-il d’un ton sans appel.

Mais Sam n’était pas d’accord.

-Non, tu as toi-même dit que ce qui les détruit, c’est qu’ils ne peuvent pas s’aimer. Sam commençait à s’enflammer, son cœur s’accélérait, ses joues s’échauffaient.

-Ils s’aiment, sa voix était presque un cri désormais, ils s’aiment et tu le sais ! La colère assombrissait son visage, le rendant splendide.

Les narines dilatées, les yeux ronds et orageux Sam fixait Dean intensément. Aussi soudainement que sa colère était apparue elle disparut néanmoins. Le corps de Sam sembla se dégonfler, il retomba comme une poupée de chiffond’un coup et il s’effondra de nouveau sur le torse de son frère.

-Ils s’aiment, murmura-t-il dans un souffle, c’est injuste.

Dean sentait ses yeux rougir. Il les ferma et n’osa les rouvrir de peur de verser des larmes qui l’auraient trahi. Il étreignit son frère, partageant sa douleur. Refusant d’admettre qu’il comprenait ses aveux, qu’il les partageait même. Refusant de franchir le pas qui le séparerait irrémédiablement de la raison. Refusant la folie qui lui tendait des bras si réconfortants, qui lui susurrait des mots si doux et entrainant. Refusant.

Il raffermit son étreinte autour de Sam qui avait dissimulé son visage contre son torse.

Dean expira lentement, bien conscient que son frère devait sentir les tremblements incertains de son corps. Il serra fort et enfoui son visage blême dans les boucles brunes de Sam qui sentaient la pomme. Il aurait voulu se fondre en lui, ne faire qu'un. Ils restèrent longtemps ainsi enlacés. Sam caressant machinalement les bras de son frère. Dean déposant de temps à autre ses lèvres pleines sur le crâne de Sam.

Ce fut le livreur de pizza qui les tira de leur étreinte et les ramena dans leur présent triste et sans attache.


End file.
